generic_mcfantasy_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonkin
Appearance Coloration Dress Sexual dimorphism History Pre-History Old Age New Age Present Lands Aramadu * Sakab * Digirati Society and Culture Caste System Dragonkin society is based around a caste system defined by the color of one's scales. Metallic Dragonkin make up the higher echelons of the caste, while Chromatic Dragonkin make up the lower. Upper Caste * Gold: Gold dragonkin occupy the highest echelon of dragonkin society. They are all considered part of the royal family, and all hold some title akin to King, Queen, Prince, or Princess. * Silver: Silver dragonkin are second only to Goldscales. They are a collection of mystics and mages, and every child born to this caste is raised as such. They are taught the ancient secrets of the universe that only a Silverscale is allowed to know. * Bronze: Bronze dragonkin are landowners and nobility. Bronzescales often handle banking and administrative duties. * Brass: Brass dragonkin are the merchants, traders, and travelers of the world, often bringing innovation and coin from beyond the nation's borders. Brasscales are the most common metallic dragonkin seen worldwide for this reason. * Copper: Copper dragonkin occupy the military caste, and train their entire lives to hone their bodies into deadly weapons. Violence is typically shunned by metallics, but Copperscales are the lowest in their hierarchy, so it is permissible. Lower Caste * Red: Red dragonkin are artisans and crafters. Redscales are responsible for most domestic products. * Green: Green dragonkin are the agricultural class. Greenscales often sell the produce they grow themselves, but often must give a portion of the crop to the landowners. * Blue: Blue dragonkin are performers. Bluescales provide entertainment to the masses, including metallics, but are considered lower for doing so. Their subculture is one of innovation and proving oneself through art. * White: White dragonkin are service providers. Whitescales do the dirty work that others above them can't be bothered to do themselves. * Black: Black dragonkin occupy the lowest echelon of dragonkin society. Blackscales are seen as untouchable and are often ignored, if not abused, by metallics. They often have to resort to begging or thievery to get by. Religion Creation Myth Dragonkin do not believe in a pantheon of deities. Their belief system is centered around a single dragon goddess that gathered the choicest aspects of primordial chaos and created the first dragon hoard, from which the planet and everything on it was created. However, beings that she did not create began to populate the world. It seemed that some remnants of the primordial chaos remained and gave birth to the new and intelligent creatures. Fearing that these beings would corrupt or destroy the planet she had created, she created dragons with the hopes that they would serve as guardians of nature. This grand act of autonomous creation, however, drained her of most of her divine power. She hid away in a deep cavern, protected by a cadre of metallic dragons, in the hopes that he may rest and regain her strength. Punishment of the Chromatics One day, she was approached by a young human. It had somehow bypassed her guards, likely due to its small size, and made its way into the chamber. From this human, she learned that several of her dragons had taken to destroying the homes of the peaceful races and subjugating them under their own power. Hearing of the atrocities enacted by those she had instructed to serve as protectors, she flew from her chambers and punished the dragons that had misused their positions of power over the smaller races. Five dragons were denounced, one of each shade of chromatic scale. All present and future dragons of their ilk would be seen as evil and unfit to hold power. Language Main article: Draconic Naming Conventions Notable Dragonkin * Jeremy (Dragonkin) (Red) * Adriano De Rana (Blue-Aquatic) * Hielito (White) * Calixta Oriol (Silver) * Chrysanthemum van Messing (Brass) Jeremycolor.png|Jeremy, Red Dragonkin Chrys token.png|Chrysanthemum van Messing, Brass Dragonkin gorgos token.png|Gorgos, Red Dragonkin Adrian.png|Adriano de Rana, Blue (Aquatic) Dragonkin Calixta.png|Calixta Oriol, Silver Dragonkin Category:Races